1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the operation of a mass flow controller (MFC).
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Many industrial processes require precise control of various process fluids. For example, in the semiconductor industries, mass flow controllers are used to precisely measure and control the amount of a process fluid that is introduced to a process chamber. The term fluid is used herein to describe any type of matter in any state that is capable of flow. For example, it is to be understood that the term fluid may apply to liquids, gases, vapors, and slurries comprising any combination of matter or substance to which controlled flow may be of interest.